Strength training is used to develop the strength, size, and/or endurance of skeletal muscles. Properly performed, strength training can provide significant functional benefits and improvement in overall health and well-being. Strength training is often associated with resistance training, and particularly weight training. Normally, strength training requires a wide variety of exercise machines and/or weights. The machines or weights can be purchased or a monthly fee must be paid to have access to a gym. Additionally, certain strength exercises require the use of heavy and cumbersome weights which may cause injury if improperly used.
Exercise machines and weights have several disadvantages when used to strengthen skeletal muscle. Exercise machines are usually safer but often do not effectively train stabilizer muscles. In general, free weights more effectively train stabilizer muscles but are more dangerous. In addition, both exercise machines and weights cannot effectively vary the emphasis on the stabilizer muscles.
Certain devices have been developed which allow the user to use body weight for stretching or strength training. These devices have a disadvantage because the emphasis on the stabilizer muscles cannot be varied during exercise. Further, these devices cannot effectively train specific muscles required for mountain and/or rock climbing.
Proprioceptive Neuromuscular Facilitation (PNF) involves stretching a muscle group passively, contracting the muscle group isometrically while in the relaxed position, relaxing the muscle group and then increasing stretch passively. PNF stretching is typically more effective and more comfortable than conventional stretching, because it exploits the body's own neural mechanisms. PNF has a disadvantage because it usually requires the assistance of a partner.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.